


I Constantly Thank God for Brendon

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: “So, William.” Brendon says conversationally, once Gabe is a couple feet ahead. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”





	

William waits, tapping his fingers anxiously against his thigh. _Any second now. Any second now._ He looks around at the people rushing around, dragging suitcases behind them. He waits.

The flight’s supposed to be on time, he knows. He keeps waiting.

“Bilvy!” He hears suddenly, before a big mass knocks into him.

“Fuck!” William shouts, but grins when he sees a familiar face grinning at him. “Gabe!” He says, jumping to wrap his arms around Gabe’s neck. Gabe drops his luggage so his arms can circle William’s waist, and William ignores that feeling in his chest. “Why did you run into me like that?”

“I missed you.” Gabe answers, looking uncharacteristically shy. William tries not to feel anything at the admission - it’s been three weeks. He should have missed him. Friends do that.

He still feels the fluttering in his heart, though.

“I missed you too.” He lets himself say, before hugging him again. They separate when they hear someone pointedly clearing their throat behind them.

William turns around to see a guy with brown hair looking at him curiously.

“Hi, you must be William!” The guy says, and William feels himself freak out for just a split second, because _oh my god, is this Gabe’s new boyfriend or something and he’s pretty attractive which is to be expected but is TOTALLY NOT FAIR, and -_

“Hey.” William hears himself respond.

“This is Brendon.” Gabe introduces. “Ryan’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, right.” William says, nodding, feeling his heart rate slow back down.

“He wasn’t supposed to follow me here, but he said he wanted to see Chicago, but Ryan had to work, so…” Gabe trails off, shrugging.

“It’s okay if I stay with you guys, right? I’m so sorry about the inconvenience, you know, but it was kind of last minute, and - “

“Yeah, no, it’s totally fine.” William reassures him, and Brendon beams at him.

“Okay, let’s go.” Gabe says, before picking up his bags and starting in the direction of the parking lot. Brendon and William follow him.

“So, William.” Brendon says conversationally, once Gabe is a couple feet ahead. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” William raises an eyebrow, trying to act nonchalant, but he feels butterflies swarming around in his stomach. He looks at Gabe, but only sees the back of Gabe’s head. He thinks he sees the tips of Gabe’s ears turn a little red though. “Seriously. He just wouldn’t shut the fuck up about you, you know? It was kind of cute. I mean,” he thinks for a second. “Ryan and I were like, dude, we do not need to know that William’s favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip, okay, or that he smells like oranges, or that one time he went to Turkey and almost adopted a stray cat, or that he only knows how to cook noodles and ‘gross white people food,’ or that - “

“Brendon!” Gabe interrupts, and Brendon laughs.

“What? I’m only telling the truth.” He says.

“So what else does he say?” William asks, trying not to sound too interested. By the knowing look Brendon gives him, William is not very successful.

“Oh, just some other stuff. About you guys texting and calling all the time while Gabe was in Las Vegas which, by the way, was super rude, and about how your favorite color is blue but you never wear it or anything because you don't think it looks good on you, which, as Gabe put it, is ‘complete bullshit.’ Basically just about how much he - “

“Bill!” Gabe calls suddenly. “Where’s your car?” William looks at him.

“In the parking lot.” William replies. “That’s usually where cars go.” Gabe sighs.

“Well, can you guys hurry up? I don’t like you guys gossiping about me back there.” Gabe says, before walking out the door to the parking lot.

“Technically, we were gossiping about me.” William points out, feeling giddy. He jogs forward and leads them to his car.

“Here.” He says, opening the trunk. He shoves one of Gabe’s bags in, and Gabe handles the other one.

They slide into William’s car, with William driving and Gabe sitting next to him, riding shotgun.

“You know, Bill.” Brendon says, hooking his chin over the back of Gabe’s chair.

“Hey, Bren,” Gabe says. “Maybe you should wear your seatbelt.”

“No.” Brendon answers, shaking his head. “I will never be trapped by the chains or seat belts of societal norms and mass conformity.” Brendon tells him. “I’d rather _die_.”

“I think you might, actually, if you keep doing that.” William says.

“See? Listen to Bill. I mean, he’s not a great driver.”

“Hey!” William protests. “That’s not what I was - “

“Well, it’s what you were _implying_ \- “

“No, it - “

“Guys, where are we going for dinner?” Brendon interrupts, jumping in his seat. “The plane people only gave us peanuts. Which, first of all? Kinda stupid, because it’s like the most common allergy and can be really serious. And second of all?” Brendon wrinkles his nose. “It’s kind of gross and only losers and nerds eat them.”

“I ate them.” Gabe counters, and Brendon nods emphatically.

“Exactly.” Bill laughs.

“He’s got a point.” William says, and Gabe groans.

“I did not bring him here so you guys could gang _up_ on me!” He says, indignantly.

“Well, you should have seen it coming. I mean, you _did_ say he liked to make fun of you for everything. And that it was actually funny, which made it hard to be mad at him for it. And that - “

“So, Bill? What’s for dinner?” Gabe interrupts. William hums in thought.

“How about gross white people food?” He offers, and he smiles when he hears Brendon giggle behind him.

 

After dinner, Gabe shows Brendon to the guest room and William lays on his bed, thinking.

He hears a knock at his door and sits up.

“Come in,” he calls, and it’s Gabe, tentatively opening the door. 

“Hey, Bilvy.” He says, sitting down next to him. “So, what do you think about Brendon?”

“He seems cool. He talks a lot though, and way too fast.” William pauses. “Is that where you got it?”

“Fuck you, Bill. And no, I was born before him. So if anything, he got it from me.”

“You’re right, my apologies.” William says, sarcastically, then breathes deeply to gather courage for the question he’s about to ask. “So, Gabe.” He starts, and Gabe turns to look at him with a soft smile on his face. “Did you really talk about me that much?” William asks, and Gabe laughs. It sounds a bit nervous, William notes.

“No, not really. Just a little. I mean, you’re my best friend! You came up.”

“My _scent_ just happened to come up in conversation?” William asks. He didn’t really want to push, except for how he really did.

“Fucking Brendon.” Gabe mutters to himself. “Look, Bilvy.” Gabe says to Bill, and he’s kind of close and William wants him closer, but he stays where he is. “It’s just. I don’t, um, know. It’s just, I mean, I like you. Platonically!” Gabe rushes. “Completely platonically. No romantic love from me! But I like you, so I guess I happened to talk about you. I don’t know.” William tries not to scream at the longest-winded no-homo he had ever been on the receiving end of.

Except Gabe is actually gay, so it’s more of a no-homo-for-you, which is even worse.

“Oh.” William says, and maybe he sounds a little disappointed. Gabe shifts closer.

“Bill?” Gabe says softly, and now he’s close enough that William could just lean a little to kiss him.

He doesn’t, though.

“There may be the slightest possibility, that I, um, may have lied about - “ Gabe manages to stammer out, before William looks back at him and Gabe’s expression changes and Gabe just kisses him.

Gabe kisses him.

William kisses back, even though it’s possible this is an accident. Gabe probably accidentally trips and makes out with people all the time.

Even though they’re sitting, and there was clearly no tripping involved. It’s possible Gabe just fell. He _is_ incredibly clumsy.

And then Gabe brings his hand up to rest on Bill’s face and kisses him deeper and William stops thinking about that, about anything, really, because his nose is filled with Gabe and he is touching Gabe and kissing Gabe and Gabe is there, doing it back. Gabe pulls back, and William makes a protesting noise in the back of his  throat before he thinks better of it.

“So, I like you. Not really that platonically.”

“Oh, good.” William says, taking Gabe’s hand. “I was worried you do that with all your friends.”

“Nope.” Gabe says simply, and William smiles at him.

“I like you too. A lot.” William confesses. Gabe kisses him lightly.

“I’d hope so.” He says, and William leans into him. He chuckles to himself.

“What?” William asks, and Gabe shakes his head.

“Just. I think I need to thank Brendon.” William laughs softly too.

“Me too.” He says. “But thank me, first.” William tells him, and Gabe kisses him, again and again, until Brendon walks in, asking for a towel, with a small smile on his face like he expected this all along.

 


End file.
